You Wanted More
by Queen Of Gabb 488
Summary: Love isn't always patient; sometimes it's rarely kind. Sometimes the love we find can never be held in our grasp and there is nothing to do but watch as it vanishes from our sight. The all consuming hunger to devour the object of our affection can be self-destructing and the agony we're left to endure is crippling. Love can be cruel; even for honorable Kings and great Queens.
1. Chapter 1

His brother was in love.

His brother was in love and for the first time in his life Wyatt was no longer the most important person in Chris's life. God knew the young hybrid had known it would happen at some point but the idea that it would happen now had never occurred to the eldest Halliwell son.

Ever since Chris was born Wyatt had someone to laugh, share, and fight with and had never had to worry that their friendship would die. Chris was his best friend and for nearly twenty-four years Wyatt had been his; he told himself he wasn't losing anything. Chris would always be his best friend and Wyatt should be happy that his brother had found someone to share his future with but he had lost something. He would never again be the person that meant everything to Chris.

No, that was Bianca; the twenty-nine year old Phoenix who hadn't even wanted to fall in love. Wyatt didn't know whether or not to give her credit for that; the raven haired assassin had fought against her connection with Chris as much as destiny would allow her. She had tried to walk away.

"But they're soul mates," Wyatt whispered to himself before taking his shot of bourbon.

It was true. Bianca and Chris were fated to find each other life after life; too stubborn to ever love anyone else and as he thought about the woman who had invaded his happy family Wyatt grimaced. Bianca didn't want to be in love with Chris; how was a woman like that worthy of his little brother? He deserved someone who wanted to be there!

So engrossed in his thoughts, Wyatt didn't hear the doors slam shut; didn't see his little sister walk up to him until she hopped on the bar stool to his left and grabbed his bottle of bourbon, preferring to drink from the bottle instead of a glass.

"He's going to be okay," Mel wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. "You know this, right?"

And as the eldest and youngest children of Piper and Leo dealt with their misgivings and drank in remembrance of the life they used to lead, Wyatt and Mel came to terms with how their lives were about to change.

One year later…

Wyatt hurried into the dry cleaners' and searched his jean pockets for his ticket, nervous that yet another thing would go wrong. Why Chris and Bianca didn't have a small, low-key wedding he didn't know but what Wyatt did know was that the bachelor party had nearly killed most of the groomsman and had ended with the men deleting any evidence of the event before memory dust was used to honor their promises to keep any knowledge of their goings on private. Chris had nearly killed him for that weekend and it certainly didn't help that Wyatt had forgotten to pick up their tuxes yesterday when he was supposed to.

Walking back to his car with the tuxes in stow, Wyatt threw them on the passenger side seat and talking to himself muttered, "Chris wouldn't kill me. It's gotta be bad luck to kill the Best Man the day before the wedding," slamming the door shut before slamming into a petite redhead, only barely reaching out in time to save her from falling on her ass.

"I'm so sorry," Wyatt stared into her hazel eyes, unable to tear his gaze away to realize he was still holding her pressed against his body.

"Don't worry about it," she replied with a flirtatious half smile, "but do you think you could let me go?" Fumbling to release her Wyatt finally seemed to gain some awareness again and apologized profusely, picking up the dry cleaning he had knocked out of her hands. "Thanks."

Wyatt turned to look at the shops around them in an attempt to somehow undo his klutzy behavior. "Uh, do you think I could make it up to you? There's a coffee shop across the—"

When he turned to look at her she was gone and he looked wildly up and down the street to see if he could find her in the distance but it was too late; she was gone.

* * *

Wyatt, Junior and little Darryl made up the entire contents of Chris's groomsmen while Mel, Prue, Helena and Astrid served as Bianca's bridesmaids; her family had declined their invitations to the celebration and only the Phoenix's mortal friends and other magical contacts would be in attendance for her side.

That was okay with her; Bianca had long since disassociated herself with her coven when she had discovered the truth her mother had hid away from her; being a killer isn't painless, you do feel it deep in your soul. Still, it would have been nice to see some familiar faces as they went through with the rehearsal and the walk down the aisle.

The couple had decided to hold the wedding in Golden Gate Park at their spot. It was the first place they had ever seen one another and neither could think of a better place to hold the ceremony. They began at dusk, just as the sun was no longer visible and the night sky was a marriage of amber and blue topaz; stars shining down from the heavens above.

Piper and the aunts had decorated the space with yellow yarrow and baby's breath; Bianca's favorite flowers. After the hand fasting ritual they migrated toward Fay Park for the reception. It was truly beautiful and a joyous celebration.

After the toasts Wyatt excused himself from the bridal party and headed over to the makeshift bar area where their main bartender from P3 was mixing drinks. Holding up two fingers, Danny nodded and poured two fingers into a tumbler before sliding it down the bar.

"Neat trick," an eerily familiar voice spoke from behind him and Wyatt turned with a disbelieving smirk on his face and a raised eyebrow. "Do you think you can do it again? I haven't been able to make it past the other bar flies in almost twenty minutes and you kind of owe me," the red head rolled her eyes and gave him that too familiar half smile, throwing in a cute little head tilt.

"I do recall trying to get you a drink to make up for it," Wyatt found his composure, "but you wouldn't remember since you vanished on me without a trace. Let me see what I can do," and caught Danny's attention. After handing her a drink, Wyatt gently took hold of her elbow and guided her away toward a quiet corner; dimly lit and away from prying eyes.

Holding out a seat, Wyatt sat and placed his drink on a small café table; quietly looking her over. Her hair was as red as he remembered, styled in loose waves that came down past her shoulder blades; one side pinned behind her ear while they other only slightly cloaked her porcelain face in mystery. "So how do you know the happy couple?"

"I'm a friend of Bianca's. We met a few years ago on campus. Birdie was working on her masters at the time. You?"

"Chris is my little brother. You call Bianca 'Birdie?'"

Nodding, she laughed a little. "Well, I'm glad to see you didn't die. I wouldn't want bad luck for the happy couple."

It took him a minute before he remembered his mad ranting that day, distracting him and causing him to walk straight into her. "No, we wouldn't. I'm Wyatt, by the way."

"Rae," she held out a hand and shivered as he braced his palm to hers. "It's a pleasure to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** thank you for reading! If you weren't there to read this, I certainly wouldn't write this. It would remain a favorite little day dream for me to enjoy entirely on my own. So thank you. If you like it, please tell me why; what you want to read; what you think. As you might have guessed, the happy ending of this story isn't guarenteed but your review might make it more likely (wink wink)!

*I'm writing this because we never really got to know Wyatt. We were told he would be great; good was left up in the air. So here's a love story for him. He's kind of the opposite of Chris. Chris had to fight so many battles that even though we knew love would come hard to him, in the end he would have a love that would be as epic as any of the great love stories (in a good way). Wyatt is more like King Arthur; a great king, and as a great and honorable man it's assumed that because he's deserving of an epic love that he will find it in the most amazing woman. But we all know what happened to Arthur, or we think we do, and sometimes when love comes so easy at first it means hardships later on.

****So Please REVIEW!** Because how you feel makes a difference in this story 'cause I love my readers!

* * *

She hadn't meant to go up to him; never meant to get that close to him again. Only one thing could come of interacting with him and she knew it, that was why she left as quickly as he had bulldozed into her. Wyatt Halliwell was bad news.

That still hadn't stopped her from going up to him at the bar. He hadn't smiled all night and that worried her. The man she knew was a happy soul; a good man. He always had been, and so she couldn't help but learn what was troubling him.

The redhead let him guide her to a table even as she told herself not to get involved with him. The mental list she created of reasons why she shouldn't get to know him was on auto play until she reminded herself of one very important fact. If she had truly hoped to avoid him then she wouldn't have attended the wedding. It hadn't been that hard to put it together when they ran into each other yesterday.

Wyatt was the best man.

The wedding would happen on the same day Bianca was supposed to marry her prince charming.

Bianca was marrying into the Halliwell family.

As she found herself introducing herself, Rae admitted to herself that she had known about him before their run in. She had already decided to go to the wedding. She had already decided to meet him. There was no need to torture herself in the moment. Her decision had been made. It had been made a long time ago.

That's why she agreed to leave with him after the Bride and Groom made their exit and the rest of the party started to break up; if it were anyone else she would have said no. Shaking her head, she admitted there was no one else. There never had been.

* * *

Wyatt had his fair share of girlfriends, flings and the occasional one night stand but truth be told he had never really been into bringing an almost complete stranger home with him, but he got the feeling she wasn't a stranger.

He hadn't needed to resort to using his powers; Wyatt didn't want that. Magic had always seemed to get in the way of his romantic relationships more than helping them and he preferred to keep magic and his love life as far apart as possible.

There was a connection. There had been that day on the street and when he heard her voice in the last place he expected to encounter her, his brother's wedding. It wasn't that exciting quickening of your heartbeat that he experienced as a teenager with Melanie Roberts or puppy love that had him wrapped around Erica Grant's little finger; it was a sort of recognition and with every word that passed between them Wyatt felt that connection grow and as it did his desire to be near her.

He still didn't know what to make of her but that didn't stop him from taking her back to his loft apartment. Manager of the family bar and co-owner of two other bars with his siblings, Wyatt could more than afford the apartment although he was only twenty-six years old. He ushered her in and watched with curiosity as Rae took everything in. Moving into the kitchen, he threw his jacket on a barstool and took down two mugs from a cabinet. "Coffee—"

Rae was really good at catching him off his guard. Truth be told it caught her off guard but before she gave herself time to think she was leaning up and dragging him down to kiss him.

His right hand immediately went to the back of her head, his left arm to her mid back to keep her pressed against him as he nipped at her lips. Groaning, he pushed away from the counter top where she had cornered him and turned the tables on her until she found herself being lifted onto the counter top; her legs instantly trapping his body as she stretched every limb to be as physically close to him as possible.

As their physical desire overwhelmed their systems all thoughts fled and their flesh blushed with their blood coursing through their bodies in overdrive. Rae ripped his suit shirt, spilling buttons all over the kitchen floor, just so she could feel his heart beat under her palm while Wyatt deviated from her lips to press kisses in the crook of her neck causing the buxom redhead to throw her head back and moan light, wispy cries that sent shivers up his spine and exciting him.

"Wyatt," she barely whispered and the witch picked her up, legs wrapped around his waist and brought her over to his king sized bed before letting her glide down his body to find her footing at the edge of the bed.

"If you're going to change your mind tell me now," Wyatt's voice was as stern as steel. "Tell me now," his hand braced against the side of her face and his fingers dove into her vibrant red locks, "because once I have you in my bed I won't stop." He looked into her eyes and arrested her stare. "You'll be mine."

It wasn't like her to be nervous but this was different; it was always different with him yet he was always the same—he always wanted to possess her; body, mind and soul.

Rae nodded slowly, biting her bottom lip without realizing it; her only tell that she wasn't as confident and sure of herself as she tried to portray, and in that second every ounce of pent up frustration, desire, and god knew what else was seared in his kiss as he quickly pulled the antique comb from her hair and pushed the straps of her dress down, throwing her down on his mattress.

* * *

Rae was unaware of how dispersed her energy had been until her body began to ground itself; Wyatt Halliwell had shown her the heavens and all the stars and celestial bodies of the galaxy. Lying there, a sheet tucked under her arms as she rested on her back, Rae focused on the clear, hollow breaths that entered and exited her chest; the sweat that cooled against her now inert body; the tingling in her nerve endings.

As time passed and she regained full function of her body and muscles, Rae turned on her side cuddling up to him. Wyatt was asleep and only a running giant could make enough sound to wake him up. Rae traced her fingertips along his stubble and every longing she had ever felt lingered on her face as she pressed the gentlest kiss to the corner of his lips.

And then she fled.


	3. Chapter 3

Wyatt sat in the office of The Haunt, the first bar he and his siblings had opened on their own, unaware of everything going on in his surroundings but the antique hair comb he ran over his fingers with the ease of a professional magician.

It was all she had left.

Not a sweater or stray sock had escaped her notice but the redhead had forgotten the clip he had pulled from her hair, and as he quickly squelched the memory of her hair in his fingers, Wyatt stood from his chair; hands fisted and braced on his desk as he hunched over as if in agony.

Where had she gone? Why had she gone? He had given her plenty of warning that once she was in his bed that was it; she was his. It was as much her promise to him because she had accepted his terms, at least to his face. Then she abandoned him, sneaking out like a thief in the night. He turned before he knew what he was doing and punched the wall, feeling the drywall crumple at his might.

Stepping back, Wyatt was grateful that he had his powers under control or his little outbursts could have potentially dangerous repercussions for everyone in a ten-block radius. The last thing he needed was to cause more tragedy.

He sat in his chair and rested his cheek on his hand. It had already been a week since she took off and Wyatt had no way of looking for her; none of the wedding guests had known the mysterious redhead and Wyatt had been left with more questions than answers. The hybrid certainly didn't want to let the family know about his situation because he knew exactly what his mother would say; 'How do you know it's not a plot against you,' and 'We need to vanquish the seductress' were not things he wanted to hear right now.

Sure, he had thought it himself multiple times over the past seven days but that idea was quickly relinquished as fast as it had been summoned. They had a connection, like one he had never known both physical and mental and if she had been using some kind of magic to enchant him than it would have warn off by now; he wouldn't be able to feel the anger that was boiling right under his skin.

No, his feelings weren't manifested. They were real and Wyatt would figure out what exactly had motivated Rae to tease and taunt him before spitting him back out.

His feelings weren't manifested; and Wyatt wasn't done with her.

* * *

Mel had just demoted one of their bartenders to barback and had stepped in to fill their shoes since The Haunt was packed and they were already a bartender down since Adam had called out for his shift. It was just her and Danny filling drink orders and as she shook one of their signature drinks she looked towards the upstairs where her brother was holed up in the office.

She had known that Chris's sudden engagement had done a number on him but Mel had thought he had gotten over that during the past year. Hell, Wyatt and Bianca had teamed up on more vanquishes than even all three of them had in the past year. Chris hadn't been crazy about letting his brother and girlfriend go into battle without him but he had needed the time to finish his last year of college and the powers that be knew Piper Halliwell would never allow any of her kids to drop out of school.

A friendship had formed; slowly but surely Wyatt had come to accept their future sister-in law and even Melinda had to admit it was nice having another girl around. Her cousins were great but it was nice to talk to someone who knew what it was like to have a darker side, and it wasn't exactly like she could talk to her brothers about it; what would the Great King and the Savior a.k.a "Future Boy" really know about the temptations of evil?

This Wyatt had never actually been evil and Chris, no matter what he did, always did it for the greater good. Melinda, the only one born without whiteligher genes was the only witch in the family who was truly vulnerable to being swayed and it didn't help her that her true nature straddled the lines between good and evil.

Mel just hoped that Wyatt would get his act together before Chris and Bianca got back from their honeymoon. The last thing they needed to deal with in the beginning of their marriage was a gloomy brother who wasn't happy with their nuptials.

* * *

Wyatt made his way to the bar after Danny had called up to the office to tell him they were swamped. He failed to notice the string of women ogling him as he crossed the room and began taking drink orders.

"Finally get your head out of your ass," his sister asked as she swung a dishrag over her shoulder and poured a vodka tonic for a bar fly.

Wyatt gave her the evil eye as he filled drink order after drink order. Years of working at P3 had made the siblings fast, efficient bartenders which was why Wyatt and Chris had agreed with Mel when she had brought up the idea of demoting Taylor.

"Taylor, restock my station," Wyatt called out and began preparing a mojito for the brunette sitting directly in front of him. Any other day he would of returned her flirtatious banter but today he wasn't interested.

Taylor was still a little ticked off at being demoted and was moving slow. He had almost gone back at Mel earlier when she told him to work as barback but he knew yelling at her would bring the bosses down on him. Still, Wyatt barking at him was getting on his last nerve.

Mel watched him stock Wyatt's station and walk away. "He needs to get fired."

"I'd hate to agree with you but I can't take his attitude," Wyatt agreed. "That's what you get for hiring a friend of a friend."

"Do it at closing when you give him his paycheck," Mel said. "I can get one of our bartenders from Potions to cover a few shifts. The less time I have to spend with that jerk the better."

"I think Chris would agree. He never liked the way that guy treated you."

"Yeah, 'cause he treats me like a 1950s house wife instead of like I'm his boss. I'm an equal partner in all of our bars and I work hard; I shouldn't have to take that from one of my employees," she ranted.

Wyatt's eyes darkened at the thought of anyone treating his sister like that. "Consider it done," he said in a cold stone voice.

* * *

Wyatt and Mel locked up the bar, a beautiful old-fashioned Victorian brick building that was located in a trendy, hipster area with beautiful maple wood bars and old fashioned tables for two and quiet booths. It was the areas best bar, known for old-timey signature drinks and low lights for an intimate atmosphere.

"You don't have to walk me to my car, you know," Mel reminded her older brother.

"I just fired a disgruntled employee with a hard-on for you," Wyatt replied as his sister unlocked her car.

"And I'm a witch with super secret magical powers," she bit back at him, snarky as ever.

"Point taken, little sister. Get home safe."

"You too," Mel climbed in her car. "See you tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

Chris cooked while Bianca sat on top of the island, wearing his button down dress shirt and licking batter from a spoon as her husband laughed at her antics.

It had been really nice to have a break from their lives and San Francisco but it was even nicer to just have a day at home for themselves without having any of the normal distractions to take away from their enjoyment. They had lied about when they were returning from Prague, coming back two days early so that their families wouldn't immediately rush them back into the fold of their hustle and bustle lives.

"So, Christopher—"

"—yes, Dear," he joked.

"What will you be doing once September roles around?"

"Ah, only back one day and we're on the whole 'what are you going to do with your future' conversation."

"Well considering the future isn't that far away, I was just wondering what my husband has planned for us," Bianca threw her spoon in the sink and hopped off the island, wrapping her arms around her husband as he continued to cook their breakfast.

"I accepted the offer from Berkley," he flipped the pancake over and turned to kiss his wife. "I'll begin as an adjunct professor and teach two sections of architecture 101."

"And the firm," Bianca asked.

"I've kind of been meaning to talk to you about that," Chris said, a nervous smile on his face.

* * *

"There's not enough," she complained, moving trays all over the kitchen table.

"You made enough for a small army," Leo told her. "It's just the six of us; it's not like your sisters are coming."

"It's their first night back, Leo. I haven't seen them in two weeks," Piper responded.

"It's their first night back and you roped them into a family dinner instead of giving them time to relax," her husband pointed out. The doorbell rang and they heard their daughter yell, "I'll get it."

Shuffling her feet all the way, Mel opened the door and hugged her brother before smacking him. "Really? The doorbell," she said. "Like you couldn't just let yourself in, right?"

"Where is everyone," Chris asked.

"Mom's pestering Dad in the kitchen and Wyatt is probably still moping at his apartment. He'll probably orb over soon," Mel sat on the couch opposite of Chris and Bianca.

"Why's he moping," Chris asked.

"I don't know. It's been two weeks though, he's lucky mom and dad haven't noticed."

"And the bars are in good shape," he asked his sister.

"Everything's pretty smooth, but we had to fire Taylor. We have Gina covering from Potions and Aunt Paige has been a great help at the Manor House."

"I want to talk to her about that," Chris said. "See if she'll be willing to stay on as manager, that way we'll have you at Potions and Wyatt at the Haunt. We'll need to hire two or three new bartenders, between firing Taylor and me taking time away from the bar."

"Why are you taking time off," Wyatt asked, his siblings too busy talking to notice that he orbed in a minute ago.

"Chris got the job at the college," Bianca smiled. "He can now add professor to his resume."

"Congratulations," he smiled and automatically reached down to do the official man hug with his brother. "Plus, now we have an on campus club promoter for Potions and the Haunt," he joked.

"I'm sure my bosses will love that," Chris laughed. "Hey, what's been going on with you, by the way? Mel said—"

"—Sh," Wyatt held a finger to his lips and stood; Chris automatically read his brother's stance, knowing Wyatt had sensed someone coming. It was his official fight posture.

"Chris," his mother practically screamed as she came into sight and hugged her second born. "I'm so glad you're home. Dinner's ready, we can go sit and you and Bianca can tell us all about Prague."

Chris turned to his brother before sending him a 'we'll talk about it later' look.

* * *

It was a beautiful spring night and after dinner the Halliwell kids migrated to the backyard with their drinks, while Piper and Leo put the left overs away.

Mel threw herself into a chaise, leaning back into the chair and taking a long sip of her vodka tonic. Exactly what she needed after a night of her mother asking her why she hadn't met anyone yet. Chris was holding Bianca and Wyatt was setting up the sound system so they could have some music. "So, now that the gang is back together, wanna tell us why you've moodier than a bitch with PMS," Mel asked Wyatt. Bianca tried to stifle her giggle in Chris's lapel and Chris looked at his brother with a smirk.

"There, was a girl," Wyatt answered, his breath hitching as he tried to get the words out. "A couple of weeks ago, actually. She took off all of a sudden and it doesn't seem to matter what kind of magic I do. I can't find her."

"But you want to," Chris said. "She must be special."

"And nothing you did worked," Bianca was surprised. "But you're the first born of the eldest Charmed one. I've never seen any magic fail on you."

"And I'm guessing," Melinda pointed at her brother, "you don't want the rest of the family to know about her or you wouldn't have sat around with your panties in a bunch for the past two weeks. Who was she?"

"I don't know," Wyatt sat on the end of her lounge chair. "She said her name was Rae; I met her at your wedding," he looked at Chris and Bianca.

"I don't know anyone named Rae," Chris told his brother. "Is she a friend of yours?"

"No," Bianca replied. "What did she look like?"

"Long red hair, bright green eyes. She said she was a friend of yours," Wyatt told his sister-in law. "Called you 'Birdie.'"

"No, I'm sorry. I don't know who she is," Bianca said, "and I've never gone by 'Birdie' in my life."

"Well, whoever she is," Melinda stared at her nails, "she's clearly dangerous. I mean, to avoid being found by Wyatt's magic means she knows what we are; obviously, it was no mistake that she went up to you. You better take more care in selecting who to roll around in your sheets with, brother. I don't like it when my life's put in danger because the people I know aren't smart enough to choose better bedmates," Mel stood and made her way inside.

Bianca kissed Chris on the cheek. "I'll go check on her."

He waited for his wife to go inside before turning to his brother. "I don't know why, but she's lying. "

"What are you talking about?"

"Bianca's mother used to call her 'Birdie' when she was younger. Whoever she is, Bianca knows your mystery girl."


End file.
